


They Walk Among Us

by TheBrightwillowBoy



Series: The Words of Lovers and Foes [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, nothing but dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightwillowBoy/pseuds/TheBrightwillowBoy





	They Walk Among Us

_"Gods walk among us, with wilted glory and crumbling powers, trying to remember what it was like to drown in fire and feel the stars sweep through their veins."_

**"How can you be so sure?"**

_"Because I am looking at one now. I see the remnants of your victories struggling to shine through your dead eyes, I see the power that you walk with. I've watched the power that you walk with, and I've watched you tear your arms off while trying to reach the sky. I see the glow of your tears when they roll down your enchanting face, dancing with the memories of things long dead. I know gods walk among us because I've kissed one, I've held one in my arms, I've watched one rise to her rightful place, and now I'm kneeling before one. I know gods walk among us because I have followed you for years."_


End file.
